This invention relates to a water tap and in particular a water tap in which when an operating lever is rotated in one and the other direction in one plane present along a center axis of said water tap body a valve body can be moved to a first position in which it closes a communication hole of the water tap body in a watertight fashion and to a second position in which it opens said communication hole.
A conventional water tap of the above-mentioned type has the advantage of positively moving a valve body to first and second positions by a relatively small force for a relatively brief time period. However, it is difficult to maintain the valve body in any position other than a fully opened and a closed state for a relatively long time period and thus it is difficult to maintain a given volume of water per unit time constant for a relatively long time period.